


The Rings.

by Jack_H



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: Полагаю, пришло время закончить все это...





	The Rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Неформальное продолжение "Cold and black".

Тихий гул варп-двигателя, отдающийся в пол и переборки, еле ощущался, став чем-то привычным, наравне с приемом пищи или сменой суток. Темное, лёгкое освещение палуб оповещало о том, что настало время ночной смены, и большая часть экипажа уже находилась в своих каютах, заснув счастливым космическим сном.

Ночная смена была, по мнению капитана, одним из лучших отрезков времени на корабле. Пустые коридоры, темно-синее мягкое освещение, тишина — лучшего нельзя было и представить. Иногда даже, втайне от офицеров, он прогуливался по пустынным коридорам правильной овалообразной формы, легко касаясь пальцами тёплой обшивки стен.

Сейчас же альфа-смена, только что передав вахту, с тихим, негромким смехом занимала столовую, поглощая свой вечерний рацион репликаторных пайков.

В прошлом столовые обычно представляли собой не особенно красивое зрелище. Кучи мусора, сваленные на столах и под ними, толпы подозрительных людей и горы объедков тут и там. В добавок ко всему несметное множество крыс, снующих по столам, как в своём собственном доме.

Однако, двадцать второй век и звездолёты — не прошлое время. Белоснежные стены, аккуратные прибранные столы, чистые сверкающие подносы и роботы-уборщики, незаметно бегающие под ногами, бесшумно сметая крупицы пыли, которые даже не успевают сверкнуть в свете неонового верхнего освещения.

Тихо обмениваясь друг с другом последними новостями и перекидываясь шутками, экипаж жил, словно одна большая семья. В числе этой семьи находился и капитан — спокойно, расслабленно сидя за одним из столов вместе со всеми, он негромко смеялся, покачивая головой. Если бы не полоски на его манжетах, то нельзя было бы и подумать, что он в рабочее время управляет огромной стальной махиной, несущейся сквозь безвоздушное пространство на огромной скорости.

Наколов на вилку кусочек реплицированного помидора, он было отвлёкся на чью-то стороннюю фразу, как его негромко позвали.

— Капитан, сэр, — немного высокий голос заставил его поднять голову на вопрошающего.

Перед ним, отделяемым лишь пространством стола, стояла среднего роста офицер, прижимая к груди рабочий ПАДД экраном к себе.

— Прошу вас, энсин, присоединяйтесь, — капитан любезно улыбнулся, указывая рукой на пустой стул напротив него.

— Мне хотелось бы поговорить наедине, — энсин покачала головой, словно чего-то боясь.

Тихо вздохнув, капитан коротко кивнул головой, отправляя вилку с проткнутым помидором обратно на тарелку.

— Господа офицеры, вы не оставите нас? — он вежливо обратился к группе, что разделяла ужин вместе с ним.

— Да, сэр, разумеется, — вразнобой загалдели офицеры, тут же поднимаясь и направляясь к выходу, по пути возвращая подносы с тарелками в репликатор.

Асинхронный стук шагов, шум репликаторов, расщепляющих посуду на молекулы и гул голосов, слившихся в отвратительную мелодию, резким ударом надавил на виски капитана, заставляя того поморщиться от этого ощущения. Если бы не мягкое прикосновение ладони к его плечу, мигрень настигла бы его в эту же секунду.

— _Увидимся позже_? — раздался тихий вопрос на чистом русском языке.

— _Разумеется, сладкий_ , — с улыбкой так же ответил капитан, приходя в утраченное приподнятое настроение.

Энсин с неясной гримасой проследила за этой сценой, все так же стоя перед столом.

— Прошу вас, присаживайтесь, — капитан снова указал на место перед ним.

С металлическим скрипением отодвинув стул, энсин села, кладя руки перед собой, накрывая ладонями экран ПАДДа. Речь, разумеется, пошла бы не про него, это был лишь защитный механизм, поэтому взгляд капитана устремился в глаза своей собеседницы. Та, нервно поправив прядь залезших на лицо волос, чуть опустила голову.

— Я хотела бы с вами кое о чем поговорить, сэр, — негромким голосом начала офицер, явно находясь не в своей тарелке. — Это вопрос о вашем отношении среди экипажа.

— Да? — приподняв бровь, капитан таки донес помидор с вилки до рта.

— Я считаю, что у вас есть любимчики среди некоторых офицеров, что сказывается на нашей продуктивности и сплоченности, — энсин рискнула и выложила все карты на стол разом.

Капитан поперхнулся куском еды и закашлялся, прикрыв рот салфеткой с колен. Прочистив горло, он наскоро протер губы и бросил кусок ткани на свой поднос, накрывая им остаток ужина.

— Вы серьёзно так считаете, энсин? — он наклонился вперёд, упираясь локтями в ребро стола и складывая руки вместе. —Что я имею любимчиков?

— Вы не уделяете должное внимание всему экипажу, концентрируя внимание лишь на некоторых... — негромко произнесла офицер, потупив взгляд.

— Это абсурд...— тихо выдохнув, капитан откинулся на спинку стула, потирая виски.

Вновь прокашлявшись, он быстро поднялся на ноги, разом задвигая стул к столу и выходя в центр прохода. Белый свет помещения чётко выделял синяки, что были у него под глазами. Сейчас же, когда жилка пульсировала у него на виске, губы были приоткрыты и дыхание сбито, он выглядел ещё более уставшим, чем обычно.

— Внимание на палубе! — громким, поставленным командным голосом он заставил всех разом подскочить со своих мест и вытянуться по стойке.

Та группа офицеров, что ужинала вместе с ним, задержалась в проходе, выясняя какую-то нелепицу, поэтому команда застала врасплох и их. И сейчас все члены экипажа, находящиеся в столовой, были вытянуты по струнке. Порядка двадцати человек стояли по стойке "смирно", искренне не понимая, что происходит.

— До меня дошла информация, что я не уделяю внимание экипажу и имею любимчиков, — чуть более тихим голосом начал капитан, сложив руки перед собой. — Я понимаю, что я не должен обращать внимание на подобные изречения, и что это не моё дело, но мне все же хочется прояснить несколько деталей.

Сделав несколько шагов вперёд, он упреждающе выставил руки перед собой, поднимая их в сдающемся жесте.

— Я честно стараюсь уделять внимание каждому офицеру на моем корабле. Вы вверяете мне свои жизни, и я делаю то же взамен. Я общаюсь с каждым из вас, так или иначе. Может быть, не каждый день, но раз через раз, я интересуюсь вашей жизнью, вашими историями, вашими мыслями, — он медленно обвел столовую взглядом, смотря каждому из офицеров в лицо. — Не для хвастовства, но для интереса. С кем из вас я хотя бы несколько раз беседовал, с момента поступления на службу? У кого интересовался хобби, семьёй, разделял интересы? Скажите мне.

Несколько офицеров, начиная с одного молодого энсина с чёрными кудрявыми волосами подняли руки. Поначалу несмело, но потом с все большим энтузиазмом один за другим по всей столовой поднимались руки. И уже все, кто здесь присутствовал, стоял с поднятой рукой и тёплой улыбкой в глазах. Даже та офицер, что все это начала, стояла с недоумением в глазах и рукой в воздухе.

— Я не эгоист, я не эгоцентрист, я не сволочь. Я искренне стараюсь быть вовлеченным в жизнь каждого члена моего экипажа. Я понимаю, это практически невозможно, но такова моя суть. Я хочу знать имя каждого члена экипажа, я хочу знать, как проходят дела у его семьи, друзей или него самого. Потому что мне важно знать, что каждый из присутствующих на этом корабле в случае опасности или чрезвычайной ситуации сможет сделать то, что ему поручено. И пока что у меня это получалось.

Все, кто был на палубе, сейчас стояли с полной сосредоточенностью и вниманием в глазах. Руки за спиной, ладонь на ладони, ноги по ширине плеч, голова приподнята — и каждая пара глаз внимательно следила за тем, что говорил их капитан.

Он же стоял, сложив руки перед собой с чуть опущенным подбородком, показывая ту сторону себя, которую не показывал никогда — открытую, человечную, ранимую. Но честную, что было наиболее главным.

— И, раз уж зашел вопрос — фавориты. Я не имею таковых, ни в рабочем процессе, ни в моменты опасности, ни в делах, которые касаются безопасности Звёздного Флота и Федерации. К вам ко всем, как к офицерам, я стараюсь относиться одинаково, с равной долей обеспокоенности и внимания. Да, с некоторыми офицерами я общаюсь больше, чем с другими, но это практически всегда связано с рабочими делами. Коммандер не даст об этом солгать, она как никто другой знает об этом. Всё-таки, первый офицер.

Капитан тихо хмыкнул, на секунду опустив голову. Тут же ее подняв, он посмотрел в глаза одного из офицеров, что стоял рядом с выходом. Заглянув через линзы очков, он на доли окунулся в светло-серую пучину глаз, и тут же вернулся обратно. Вернулся в свое сознание и тело, стоящее посреди белоснежной столовой, заполненной офицерами в дьявольски-черной форме. Его офицерами.

— Я разделяю свою личную и рабочую жизнь, не позволяя одному переходить в другое. Это чёткое разделение, возможно, иногда может мешать, но по большей части это даже все упрощает. И я не позволяю своим чувствам взыграть над логикой и рассудительностью. Именно поэтому я хочу поведать вам кое о чем. Несколько личном.

Капитан вновь глянул в светло-серые глаза, легко улыбнувшись кончиками губ.

— _Готовы_? — тихо, на русском спросил он.

— _Полагаю, пришло время закончить все это,_ — улыбнулся энсин, опуская руки и медленно выходя из-за своих сослуживцев, подходя к капитану.

Развернувшись лицом к своеобразной аудитории, он встал к капитану плечом к плечу, буквально касаясь его своей форменкой. Не прошло и секунды, как они оба переплелись пальцами, не стесняясь никого вокруг. Офицер, что стала импульсом к подобному откровению, стояла в явном смущении и смятении, искренне недоумевая о происходящем.

— Да. Я и энсин Баркли состоим в отношениях. Все официально заверено, вышестоящий командный состав в курсе всего происходящего. Я говорю вам это не для того, чтобы вы распускали сплетни или как-то меняли свое отношение ко мне или энсину. Я говорю вам это, потому что знаю вас, как хороших, ответственных специалистов, знатоков своего дела. Потому что знаю, что вы отнесетесь ко всему с пониманием, и не будете поднимать лишних вопросов. Потому что знаю, что могу вас доверять.

Тишина на несколько секунд повисла под сводами столовой, и было слышно, как гудит турболифт за переборками. И в то же мгновение тишина взорвалась бурными аплодисментами, выражающими поддержку двум членам экипажа, что соединили свои сердца узами искренней и тёплой любви.

Смутившись подобной поддержке и открытости, Марко уткнулся лицом в плечо капитана, скрывая покрасневшие щеки и уши. По-доброму улыбаясь, он потерся носом об поверхность ткани, тихо шмыгая.

Капитан же, недолго думая, мягко взял его двумя пальцами за подбородок, разворачивая лицом к себе, чуть приподнимая его голову. Молчаливый вопрос сорвался с его приоткрытых губ, и энсин, медленно закрывая глаза, тихо ответил:

— _Да_...

Их губы на несколько секунд соединились в мягком, горячем поцелуе, передающим тепло друг от друга и обжигающим в электрическом разряде, что проходил сквозь все тело, оставаясь на мысках ботинок.

Медленно прервав поцелуй, капитан вновь развернулся к своим офицерам, вытягиваясь по стойке смирно и поднимая голову, вновь возвращаясь к прежнему, бодрому, живому виду. Марко, все ещё краснея, как помидор, таки последовал его примеру, несильно щелкая подошвами ботинок об пол.

— Спасибо, всем вам, — негромко произнёс капитан, искренне улыбаясь и обводя тёплым взглядом своих сослуживцев. — Вольно, разойтись!

Как только команда обогнула стены помещения, оно тут же заполнилось чуть приглушенным гулом разговоров, потонувших среди переборок бесконечных коридоров и лифтовых шахт. Энсин, ставшая неспециальной виновницей откровения, выходила одной из последних, задержавшись в небольшой образовавшейся толпе.

— Мисс Томпсон, — тихо откликнул ее капитан. — Я надеюсь, вы получили ответ на свой вопрос?

— Да, сэр... — она вновь потупила взгляд. — И, мне жаль...

— Не стоит, — капитан ободряюще улыбнулся. — Я думаю, это стало началом новой эпохи на этом корабле.

Он коротко ей кивнул, и энсин с успокоившимся выражением лица покинула столовую, оставляя пару наедине.

Марко, уже успевший прибрать капитанский поднос обратно в репликатор, немного нетерпеливо стоял посреди полностью опустевшей столовой, потирая свои руки друг об друга.

— Пойдём? — тихо спросил капитан, осторожно подходя.

— В нашу каюту? — с надеждой в голове спросил Марко, улыбаясь и прижимаясь.

— В нашу каюту, — капитан широко улыбнулся, мягко обнимая Баркли за талию.

Они вновь соединились в поцелуе, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь друг к другу. Становясь единым целым, становясь чем-то большим, передавая тепло, любовь и комфорт, так необходимый друг другу. И весь мир был у них под ногами.


End file.
